1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a resistive memory, and more particularly, to a resistive memory including an equalizer.
2. Related Art
A volatile memory includes, for example, a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory), and a non-volatile memory includes, for example, a flash memory. The DRAM is a type of a random access memory that stores a bit of data in a separate capacitor within an integrated circuit. Charges in the capacitor can be leaked. As such, the charges in the capacitor are refreshed periodically. The non-volatile memory can be used as a data storage device. The data can be electrically erased and programmed. A resistive memory is a type of the non-volatile memory. The resistive memory may include MRAM (Magnetic Random Access Memory), PRAM (Phase changeable Random Access Memory), and ReRAM (Resistance Random Access Memory).